


remember me, love, when i'm reborn

by ghostlyeris



Series: Sylvix Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Reincarnation, no angst just the blue lions watching as sylvix are gross and romantic, sylvain and felix are in LOVE and HAPPY and confusing all of their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyeris/pseuds/ghostlyeris
Summary: In some miraculous turn of events, Dimitri had actually convinced Felix to come to a party. It might have helped that Annette was the one actually hosting the party; Felix would do anything if she asked.In an even more miraculous turn of events, this would also be the first time Sylvain and Felix would be meeting. Despite the fact that their friend groups were essentially a circle, the two had never met before, and everyone had bet on it becoming a disaster.~A Sylvix Reincarnation AU from the POV of their friends who have no clue what's going on
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	remember me, love, when i'm reborn

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of the blue lions watching sylvix getting the happy ending they fucking deserve without the threat of war and murder. yes this is 100% self indulgent fluff. gray i blame you for encouraging this.

It's not that Ingrid didn't have faith in her friends. She loved them all dearly, and would follow them to the ends of the earth if they asked. But sometimes they were just flat wrong. Like the time Sylvain convinced her that they didn't need to call his brother when he locked them out of his house, and that he could instead fit through the doggy door. Or the time Sylvain fell out of a tree, and told Mercedes that his ankle was absolutely fine and didn't require medical attention. Or the time Sylvain...well a lot of times involved Sylvain.

Surprisingly enough, Dimitri was the one wrong this time in that adorably optimistic way he seemed to somehow pull off.

In some miraculous turn of events, Dimitri had actually convinced Felix to come to a party. It might have helped that Annette was the one actually hosting the party; Felix would do anything if she asked. 

In an even more miraculous turn of events, this would also be the first time Sylvain and Felix would be meeting. Despite the fact that their friend groups were essentially a circle, the two had never met before, and everyone had bet on it becoming a disaster. Everyone except Dimitri.

Sweet, naive Dimitri had optimistically declared "Maybe they’ll be friends!" when the group was placing bets on how long until punches would be thrown between the two. He was even willing to place $50 down on them. His loss, she supposed.

Sylvain and Felix were both truly wonderful people, and Ingrid's life surely would be worse without them, but she knew them well. And knew that under no probable circumstances would those two come close to Dimitri's cheery prediction. She was just waiting until she was proven right.

Sylvain was nursing what appeared to be his second or third beer of the night, the light twinge of color dusting his cheeks announcing that he was definitely tipsy, no matter how much he denied it. He had arrived a couple hours earlier with her, so it would have been more shocking if he wasn't on his way to total inebriation. 

Felix is supposed to be arriving alongside Dimitri, and while everyone was having a lovely time mingling and complimenting Annette for the wonderful party, they were all eagerly awaiting to see who would win. Money was on the line after all, along with bragging rights within the group. 

Finally, the eagerly awaited pair entered with Dimitri looking much more pleased to be here. Felix currently wore his 'mildly disgruntled' face, that seemed to soften slightly as he realized he knew most of the people in the room. 

Deciding that the sooner the two met, the sooner she would be winning that bet, Ingrid stood from the couch she reclined on, making a beeline for the newcomers and she pulled Sylvain along with her by the arm. 

The room quickly fell to light murmuring as everyone watched the meeting, some more subtly than others. Sylvain's protests died on his tongue as he took a proper look. Ingrid decided to do both of her foolish friends a favor and introduce them so they didn't have to try to string together a civil introduction.

"Sylvain, this is Felix Fraldarius, the one Annette mentions occasionally. He's one of Dimitri's childhood friends." She gestured to the man in question, before turning to Felix. " This dashing, tipsy fellow is Sylvain Gautier, my childhood friend. He's a bit of a flirt, especially while drunk so try not to mind him too much." 

Sylvain, in all his inebriated glory, shrugged Ingrid's grip off of him, and leaned against the doorframe, giving Felix a grin. It seemed to be a mix between the usual flirtatious grin he gave every pretty thing that caught his eye, and something more earnest. More honest. Felix seemed unimpressed, but she had known him long enough to see the slight upturn of his grin. 

Sylvain opened his mouth, and the room stood still. 

"Are you feline the connection between us?"

This was it. This was the moment. That pickup line was so cheesy, it had to get a reaction out of him.

Everybody watched as Felix took a long look at Sylvain and...laughed?

It wasn't anything near a full laugh, more of a stifled chuckle. But it was audible enough for her to hear. Not only had Sylvain not managed to piss off Felix, he had managed to make the closed off boy laugh instead. 

The dark haired man splayed a pale hand across Sylvain's shoulder and pushed him gently, the corners of his mouth upturned with the faintest hint of a proper smile. 

Ingrid was floored; this wasn't supposed to happen. Not that she wasn't pleased her friends were getting along, but there was no reason they should be getting along.

Felix's voice had something she didn't recognize in it as he spoke, a slight lilt. 

"Not bad, Gautier. A bit cliche though." 

What was happening? If she didn't know better, she would have thought the two were flirting. Ingrid looked up and locked eyes with Ashe, who looked just as befuddled as her. 

The new pair walked off together, Sylvain's arm slung loosely on Felix's shoulder as they headed toward the kitchen, presumably to get some drinks as the rest of the party watched them go, all in various states of confusion. 

-

Ashe had entered the Twilight Zone. That's clearly what had happened here. He had entered Annette's apartment for the party, and accidentally slipped into the Twilight Zone. 

That was the only explanation for the fact that Felix was currently curled up on the couch, asleep in Sylvain's lap.

Astonishing everyone except Dimitri, who was just glad his friends were getting along, Felix and Sylvain had spent the entire night by each other's side. Sylvain had opted out of his usual flirting, instead choosing to captivate Felix with stories from his childhood. Not even flashy ones either, from what Ashe had overheard on his trips to and from the kitchen. They just seemed to be mundane stories about their everyday lives.

Eventually, the pair commandeered the couch for themselves, sprawling haphazardly across both it and each other. Ashe watched them entangle their legs together, seemingly without thinking. It was kind of adorable, and as confused as he was, Ashe was glad to see the two of them happy.

At some point, after what appeared to be Felix's fourth beer and definitely after Ashe's sixth, it happened. Felix had yawned, stretched out like a cat waking from a nap, and laid his head in Sylvain's lap. And Sylvain stared, like he was trying to engrave this moment into his memories forever.

Ashe had known Sylvain for a few years by now. They had met on their way to an English course during college when the younger boy had gotten hopelessly lost trying to find his way to the lecture hall. If it weren't for the fact that the redhead had seen is frantic panicking and had been in a good enough mood to help the poor boy, he certainly would have missed his class.

After that, they had gained somewhat of a routine in English that mostly consisted of them sitting together, making comments on the lectures (more specifically, Sylvain making comments and Ashe attempting to stifle his laughter before the professor noticed), and sharing relevant memes with each other. Eventually, they had become real friends, especially once they realized they knew some of the same people. 

You don't end up being friends with someone for several years without knowing their behavior, and Ashe certainly knew Sylvain's behavior toward a potential hookup. He would be kind and chivalrous, for sure, but he had never seen Sylvain act like this with someone he just met. Honestly, Ashe had only seen this side from him maybe half a dozen times throughout their entire friendship.

And yet, Sylvain looked earnest staring down at Felix. Vulnerable, even. Even through the drunken haze in his eyes, there was a heartbreaking look of longing shining through. His soul seemed laid bare for the boy resting in his lap. Even just the peek Ashe was taking felt invasive, intruding on a moment that was not meant for him. 

When Ashe glanced back at the pair, Sylvain had taken Felix's hair down from his bun and was gently combing his fingers through the loose locks. The gesture was tender, with the now fond look in his eyes only adding to the moment. He was enraptured.

They kinda reminded him of those star-crossed lovers from his books. Y'know, the ones that novels would always revolve around filled with scandalous romance and furtive glances meant to be seen only by the audience. The setting was all wrong; no romance spun by the fates would start at some random party. But the emotion was there. That once-in-a-lifetime, soul wrenching love.

Maybe it didn't start here though. Maybe they were secretly soulmates bound across time, destined to find each other again and again. Maybe their love was centuries old. 

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe two boys had just met at a party and had hit it off. Maybe one boy drank too much, and maybe the other boy let him rest in his lap to make his life a little less difficult. Maybe that was it.

Maybe that was enough.

Ashe looked away to give them some privacy. This wasn't meant for him to see.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (ghostlyeris) and twitter (@ghostly_eris), rn it's mostly ff7 and fe3h but also sometimes bnha


End file.
